U.S. Pat. No. 4,452,745 describes a group of 9,9-disubstituted fluorenes that are useful as antiarrhythmic agents. The reference draws particular attention to certain 9-carbamoyl-9-(3-aminopropyl)fluorenes. One compound within this preferred group, namely 9-(3-isopropylaminopropyl)-9-aminocarbonylfluorene, is now known generically as indecainide. Indecainide has shown significant potential as a clinically useful antiarrhymic agent.
The present invention provides certain 9,9-disubstituted fluorenes that are not taught by the prior art. The compounds are potent antiarrhythmic agents.